Le mal engendre parfois le bien
by Thea-San
Summary: A/B/O. Tous le monde connait la haine maladive qui déchire Shizuo et Izaya, quelques personnes en connaissent l'origine, mais lorsque Shizuo tombe sur une facette encore inconnu de l'informateur, il remet en doute ce qu'il pensait lui. Izaya Orihara, l'homme qui lui a pourri la vie, un vrais démon, avoir une famille dont il prend soin? Il semblerait qu'Izaya cache des choses...
1. Chapitre 1 : Saleté de Printemps

Hey hey hey ! Voici ma première fic sur Durarara ! Et sur le thème de l'omegaverse, parce qu'il y a vraiment des thèmes hyper intéressant dedans mais malheureusement certain n'ont pas leur place ou d'importance dans mon histoire.

Je préviens directement pour que personne ne soit surpris : il y aura des scènes de viols , mais pas d'inquiétude je vous préviendrais avant chaque scènes ainsi qu'à la fin pour que vous puissiez reprendre tranquillement la lecture ^^ bien que ces scènes ne soient pas la pour faire jolies mais car elles ont un impact et une importance dans l'histoire. Je ne mets pas une scène juste pour mettre une scène en plus, ou alors je n'écris qu'un lemon à part. Au moins je vous ais prévenu.

Il y a un autre thème que j'aime beaucoup dans cette histoire : la famille. J'aime tellement ce thème! Est-ce parce que je suis fille unique? Hmm, peut-être mais bon on s'en fou! Donc voilà, la famille sera vraiment très (mais alors _**très**_ ) présente dans cette histoire (vous en aurez bientôt la preuve).

Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse avec la premier chapitre ^^, à plus bas!

Ps: Le titre et le résumé ne resteront pas tel-quel, je les modifierais surement dans quelques temps!

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

 _Saleté de Printemps_

 _XxXxX_

Shizuo n'aimait pas le printemps. Le temps n'était pas tout à fait chaud mais pas tout à fait froid non plus, c'était la rentrée des classes – bien que cela ne le concerne plus vraiment. Il y avait bien quelques avantages comme les cerisiers en fleurs mais il y avait bien une chose que Shizuo détestait plus que tout dans le printemps :

Les phéromones des omégas. La plupart d'entre eux avaient leurs chaleurs pendant cette période ce qui rendait fou la majorité des alphas et Shizuo n'échappait pas à la règle. Bien qu'il sache mieux se gérer que la plupart de ses semblables il n'en était pas moins sur les nerfs et plus facile à énervé que d'habitude. Il lui arrivait assez souvent d'envier les betas, étant bien moins sensibles aux phéromones des omégas, ils n'avaient pas les problèmes des sautes d'humeurs et autres excès d'agressivité chez des alphas vu qu'il en avait TOUTE l'année. Et tout le monde connait Shizuo Heiwajima et son calme légendaire. C'est donc avec toute la gentillesse du monde –et surtout sécurité- que Tom avait donné à notre blond quelques jours de congés pour calmer ses nerfs. Mais ces saletés de phéromones ne restent pas bien gentiment à l'extérieur des habitations, cela ne servait donc à rien de rester chez soi et ça, Shizuo l'avait bien compris, c'est surement pour ça qu'il avait passé la majeur partie de ses journées à errer dans les rues en observant les vitrines des différentes enseignes, l'œil vide. Cette journée n'avait pas dérobée à la règle.

Il arrivait à Shizuo de s'arrêter de temps à autre devant un magasin avec un semblant d'intérêt, mais il s'en détournait assez vite. Tout le monde le sait, si ça ne concerne pas Kasuka ça n'intéresse pas l'ex-barman plus que ça. Ce petit jeu durait depuis qu'il était sorti ce matin, il ne s'était arrêté que vers midi pour manger un morceau au sushi russe et depuis une autre odeur en plus des phéromones oméga avait trouvé sa place dans les narines du blond. Il était sur de connaitre cette odeur qui rendait tout immonde dans son esprit et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup attendre pour savoir d'où venait cette odeur.

Shizuo vit cette saleté de puce accroupit devant un magasin, observant l'intérieur avec un petit sourire en coin, l'air tranquille et l'œil brillant. Le blond remarqua près de lui une grande brune, Namie, au regard vide qui passait un coup d'œil à travers la vitrine, semblant vouloir être ailleurs mais Shizuo ne se posa pas trop de questions, l'informateur ne l'avait pas vu et c'était le plus important. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'il empoigna un lampadaire dont le manche craqua sous sa poigne, ne lâchant pas une seconde sa Némésis des yeux.

C'est justement parce qu'il le fixait qu'il stoppa subitement ses mouvements. Un petit garçon vient se coller à la vitrine près du brun, un regard émerveillé. Il semblait dire une chose à laquelle Izaya répondit en souriant, lui frottant les cheveux, le petit laissa échapper un rire cristallin qui arriva comme une baffe aux oreilles du collecteur de dettes. Shizuo n'avait jamais vu l'informateur sourire de cette manière, ni avoir une expression s'approchant autant de la gentillesse. Le petit garçon près d'Izaya détourna les yeux du magasin pour les lever vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres mais celui-ci disparu bientôt quand il croisa par inadvertance le regard de Shizuo qui était en train de retourner son esprit dans tous les sens, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Izaya tourna les yeux dans la même direction que le petit garçon et tomba sur le blond, son expression resta impassible quelque secondes avant que son habituel sourire ne couvre ses lèvres.

« -Tien tien, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Shizu-chan ? Tu n'es pas censé travailler aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée en se mettant en position debout.

Shizuo secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils avant de planter son regard dans celui du brun. Il put apercevoir du coin de l'œil le petit brun se cacher derrière Izaya pour se cramponner à son pantalon. La jeune femme qui les accompagnait observait la scène en silence, le regard blasé.

-Je me disais bien que ça sentait le pourri dans cette ville, grogna le blond sans répondre à la question de l'informateur. Les phéromones passent encore mais ton odeur m'est insupportable.

Izaya ricana.

-Ooh, c'est gentil de ta part de me donner tant d'importance mais c'est méchant de parler ainsi des omégas, ce n'est pas de leur faute tu sais et entre nous, tes phéromones d'alpha son bien moins supportable que les-leurs. Nan mais franchement Shizu-chan, comment fais-tu pour ne pas étouffer dans ta propre puanteur ?

-La ferme, c'est facile pour toi, les betas ressentent moins les phéromones.

-Et bien Shizu-chan ? Serais-tu en train d'affirmer que je te suis supérieur ? Il était temps que tu reconnaisses enfin ta place de protozoaire monstrueux en ce monde.

-Enfoiré. »

Shizuo avança d'un pas, serrant les poings près à frapper l'insolente puce mais s'arrêta à nouveau en voyant le regard du petit garçon près d'Izaya. Le faux-blond détailla un peu l'enfant : il avait les cheveux châtains foncé en bataille et de grands yeux marron chocolat, il était aussi habillé d'un sweat à capuche jaune avec de longues oreilles de lapin qui pendaient de la capuche et une fausse queue de forme triangulaire ainsi qu'un pantacourt en jean. Shizuo avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet enfant quelque part mais même en cherchant dans ses souvenirs il ne parvint pas à savoir. L'appel d'une voix stridente et féminine venant de derrière lui coupa le fils de ses pensées.

« -Oniii-san ! »

Deux jeunes filles habillées de sweat à capuches et de jupes aux couleurs inversés arrivèrent en courant vers eux, il s'agissait de Kururi et Mairu Orihara, les petites sœurs jumelles d'Izaya. Shizuo écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'elles étaient accompagnées de deux autres petits garçons, surement du même âge que le premier. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux ébène et des yeux chocolat brillant de curiosité, il devait être plein d'énergie car il gigotait dans tous les sens, bien qu'assit sur les épaules de Mairu. L'autre semblait plus calme et observait silencieusement les alentours en tenant la main de Kururi. Le petit groupe s'arrêta en apercevant le blond. Le regard du collecteur de dettes fit la navette entre les deux groupes. Il leva un sourcil.

« -Y'a une réunion de famille ou quoi ? Il tourna les yeux vers Izaya qui gardait son sourire de façade. Je savais que tu avais deux sœurs mais depuis quand tu as des petits frères ?

-Ce ne sont pas mes petits frères et puis de toute façon, ma vie privée ne te regarde pas ! » Lança le brun avec un œil mauvais.

L'un des nouveau venu, le garçon aux cheveux ébènes et habillé d'un sweat à capuche vert avec des oreilles et une queue de renard pendante descendit rapidement du dos de la jeune brune aux cheveux court, et couru droit vers Izaya en criant un mot que Shizuo n'aurait jamais imaginé attribué à l'informateur.

« -Papa ! »

Izaya émit un « Ouf ! » en attrapant le noiraud sous les aisselles avant de le soulever, le petit attrapa immédiatement son… père par le cou pour frotter sa tête contre sa joue, laissant apparaitre un sourire joyeux sur son visage. Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène laissa échapper le même sourire que Shizuo avait vu un peu plus tôt, l'ex-barman était d'ailleurs en train de lutter contre l'explosion quasi imminente des quelques neurones encore en état de marche en fixant Izaya, les yeux ronds et les sourcils froncés.

Depuis quand Izaya avait-il des enfants ? Non, non, avant ça… Quand est-ce qu'Izaya avait rencontré quelqu'un ? Ne disait-il pas sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de choses ? A quel moment avait-il bien pu procréer ? Les trois petit ne semblaient pas très vieux mais ils avaient l'air d'avoir plus de 5ans, ils devaient surement avoir entre 6 et 7 ans. Mais s'ils avaient à peu près cet âge-là, cela voulait dire qu'Izaya s'étaient retrouvé avec, un, deux, trois, trois enfants au lycée ?!

Izaya senti que le petit poids qui servait de cerveau à Shizuo était sur le point d'exploser et décida qu'il était mieux pour lui et sa petite famille de partir. Il fit un signe de tête à ses sœurs et au petit dernier, resté calme et impassible depuis leur arrivée, et prit la main du garçonnet toujours caché derrière lui avant de démarrer la marche. Le groupe le suivi, laissant le blond se triturer le cerveau en plein milieu de la rue ou les passants commençaient à affluer.

L'instinct de Shizuo lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il y avait un truc pas net dans cette histoire. Il avait beau détester Izaya, il savait quand même pas mal de chose à son sujet, peut-être un peu trop à son gout mais c'était quand même mieux de connaitre son ennemi. Il décida d'arrêter de faire du mal à ses trois pauvres neurones et de faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, c'est-à-dire frapper et envoyer valser des objets. Il arracha un panneau avant de grogner.

« -I-za-ya ! »

L'informateur avait beau être déjà assez loin du blond, il reconnut très clairement son prénom dit de cette manière si particulière. Il tourna rapidement la tête, prêt à esquiver l'attaque de sa Némésis qui approchait dangereusement vite armé d'un panneau de signalisation. Les passants autour d'eux s'éloignèrent assez rapidement, la plupart avaient compris ce qui allait se passez et aucun n'avaient envie d'être là quand les deux se taperaient dessus. Le sourire fourbe d'Izaya était en parfaite opposition avec l'agacement de son regard carmin, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se battre contre le protozoaire avec le petit dans ses bras et les autres autour. Il allait pour poser l'ébène au sol mais une boîte aux lettres atterrie sur le coin du visage du collecteur de dettes qui resta quelque instant sans bouger, interloqué. Un petit gémissement de douleur se fit entendre derrière le noiraud qui tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'un des garçonnets. C'était le châtain qui était resté calme tout le long qui se tenait l'avant-bras droit, sa peau était rouge et cela semblait douloureux. Izaya oublia complètement Shizuo et confia l'ébène qu'il tenait à Mairu avant de s'accroupir devant son fils.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il avec une mine sombre.

-Kh, gémit le garçonnet en levant ses yeux carmin vers ceux de son père, de la même couleur. Je croyais que le monsieur allait te frapper, j'ai attrapé la boîte aux lettres et je lui ai lancé dessus pour pas qu'il te tape.

La douleur se ressentait dans la voix du châtain et Izaya fronça les sourcils, l'une de ses craintes se concrétisait. Il souleva son fils dans ses bras et ordonna aux autres de rentrer avant de lancer un regard noir à Shizuo qui venait enfin de ce remettre de l'attaque surprise. Le blond fut très surpris de l'expression qui couvrait le visage de l'informateur, aucun sourire, aucun regard fourbe ou moqueur, juste les yeux remplis de colère et les sourcils froncés.

-C'est de ta faute. »

Shizuo devina sans mal que sa Némésis emmenait le petit chez Shinra pendant que Namie ramenait les autres à la maison.

Les passants reprirent leur chemin habituel comme si de rien était, le blond fini par faire de même, gardant le visage fixé vers le béton, se replaçant la dernière scène en boucle. L'un des fils d'Izaya avait une force surhumaine ? Comment était-ce possible ? Mais surtout… Bon sang mais avec qui la puce avait bien pu avoir trois enfants ?

 _XxXxX_

Shinra grogna en venant ouvrir la porte au grossier personnage qui l'avait coupé en pleine séance de mamours avec sa Celty adorée. Son visage se referma encore plus en découvrant Izaya sur le pas de sa porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un pique nerveux pris possession du coin gauche de sa lèvre supérieur qui se mit à frémir toute seule.

« -Bonjour Shinra ~ ! Lança l'informateur d'un air amical. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-Comme si tu t'en inquiétais, grogna le médecin illégal en croisant les bras sur son torse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le noiraud baissa les yeux, Shinra suivi son regard et découvrit le garçonnet, les yeux rougis à retenir les larmes et se tenant le bras. Le lunetteux ouvrit de grands yeux et fit rapidement rentrer les deux, criant presque à Izaya, je cite « Tu aurais tout de suite du me dire que c'était pour lui ! » en faisant prestement s'assoir le petit sur l'un des canapés du salon, surprenant Celty au passage qui vient directement prendre des nouvelles du petit. Shinra disparu dans une pièce pour revenir aussi vite dans le salon armés de son matériel et s'agenouilla devant l'enfant avant de commencer à le soigner.

 _« -Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda la dullahan en montrant son écran à Izaya resté debout.

-Demande à Shizu-chan, dit-il simplement en souriant non sans laisser paraitre la haine dans sa voix.

Le médecin leva un instant les yeux de son patient, un sourcil relevé.

-C'est impossible que Shizuo est blessé un enfant, même toi tu le sais Izaya, Shinra continua son travail. Même s'il s'agit du tien.

Izaya fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-C'est de sa faute, il a _indirectement_ blessé Kamui, expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était _lui_ qui l'avait blessé.

 _-C'est vrais que tu été très clair dans tes dires,_ Se moqua Celty sur son téléphone. _Mais c'est bien toi qui l'as cherché, non ?_

Le noiraud ricana d'un air mauvais en se posant contre la table à manger. Il croisa les bras et tourna la tête avec dédain.

-Et bien désolé de te décevoir Celty, mais pour _une fois_ je n'ai rien fais. Je passais en ville avec les petits et mes sœurs, j'avais aussi prévu de venir vous saluer avec eux vu qu'ils vous apprécient assez, mais malheureusement, ce protozoaire de Shizuo m'est tombé dessus.

-Tu es en train de nous dire que Shizuo est arrivé et Paf ! Kamui c'est retrouvé avec le bras cassé ? Ironisa presque Shinra en finissant de plâtrer le bras du garçonnet.

-Non, Kamui lui a lancé une boite aux lettres au visage, l'informateur vis ses deux amis tourner la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Et elle était censée être fixée au béton. »

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard, la motarde semblait choquée, elle avait porté sa main vers l'endroit où devait se trouver sa bouche. Une légère lueur d'excitation vient apparaitre dans le regard du médecin illégal avant d'être ramené à l'ordre par sa compagne d'un coup de pied dans le genou.

Le petit Kamui senti le malaise dans la pièce et tourna la tête vers son père, cherchant à comprendre la raison du silence. Izaya prit une expression plus douce et vient prendre son fils dans ses bras, faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher son bras blessé. Le petit cala sa tête dans le cou de son père.

« -Dis papa, c'est de ma faute si vous êtes pas contents ? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

L'informateur se senti légèrement coupable et serra un peu son fils contre lui.

-Mais non voyons, tu n'as rien fait de mal, je suis même content que tu es envoyé cette boîte aux lettres dans la tête de ce protozoaire de Shizu-chan ! Le rassura-t-il en riant. C'est bien fait pour lui !

 _-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça devant lui Izaya !_ écrivait rapidement Celty. _Tu risques de lui donner une mauvaise habitude !_ »

Le noiraud gonfla les joues de manière enfantine à la remarque de la motarde mais laissa échapper un petit rire suivi d'un « Pourquoi pas ? » qui fit se hérisser la femme avant de se tourner vers Shinra.

« -Je te dois combien ?

Le médecin organisa son matériel dans une mallette destinée à cet effet avant de se tourner vers son ami, un sourire pas très rassurant sur le visage.

-Pour les petits c'est gratuit ! Izaya senti qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête mais ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de profiter d'une économie. Par contre j'ai reçu tes cachets si ça t'intéresse.

-C'est pas trop tôt »

Le lunetteux disparu en ricanant vers une autre pièce avec son matériel, laissant les autres seuls quelques instants.

« _-Comment vont les autres ?_ demanda la dullahan.

Izaya lu l'écran et fit remonter de quelques centimètre son fils qui commencer à glisser.

-Ils se portent bien, ils vont tous bientôt entrer à l'école primaire.

 _-C'est passé tellement vite, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que…_ »

Elle n'écrit pas la suite de la phrase, l'informateur en face d'elle comprenait très bien pourquoi et lui non plus n'avait pas forcément envie de discuter de ce sujet _délicat_. Il senti son fils gigoter et le posa au sol, celui-ci se dirigea presque tout de suite la bibliothèque de l'appartement. Les épaules de Celty furent prises de légers soubresauts, elle riait.

« _-Aah, c'est bien ton fils !_

-Encore heureux ! » Lança le noiraud, un sourire en coin.

Un bruit de chute se fit entendre dans l'appartement suivit de près d'un « Je vais bien ! » étouffé provenant sans doute de Shinra qui avait dû se prendre les pieds dans son foutoir. Le médecin illégal revient quelques instants plus tard dans le salon, les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude, une petite boîte de médicaments dans la main qu'il remit à son ami.

« -Voilà les cachets anti-phéromones hyper fort de monsieur ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

-Ouais ouais ça va, pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits ! Marmonna l'informateur en rangeant la boîte dans sa poche.

Shinra haussa un sourcil, croisant les bras sur son tors. Celty quant à elle alla rejoindre Kamui qui avait semble-t-il trouvé un livre plutôt intéressant.

-Va falloir que tu assumes un jour ta situation d'oméga tu sais ? »

Izaya fronça les sourcils avant de lancer un regard vers son fils. Le petit avait déjà oublié sa blessure et avait des yeux émerveillés devant un livre sur la médecine, pointant de temps à autre des lignes ou images à Celty. Un sourire discret apparu au coin de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il croise celui de Shinra qui l'observait sérieusement. Le médecin compris la question silencieuse de son ami et laissa un regard compatissant lui échapper.

« -T'inquiète pas pour Kamui, il n'a que 6 ans, tes premières chaleurs ne sont arrivées que vers 11ans, il a encore de la marge.

-C'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète. »

Et détourna les yeux de son ami et approcha son fils, toujours plongé dans son livre. Le petit leva les yeux vers son père, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« -On peut emprunter le livre à tonton Shinra ? Demanda-t-il en tendant l'encyclopédie au noiraud.

Izaya sourit et frotta les cheveux du petit brun.

-Ça, c'est à l'intéressé que tu dois le demander Kamui, dit-il en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction du médecin.

Le garçonnet tourna la tête vers le lunetteux, les yeux implorants. Shinra détourna les yeux, impossible de résister aux yeux de chien battu du fils Orihara.

-Vas-y prends le…

-Ouais !

-Mais n'oublie pas de me le rendre », précisa-t-il avec un air faussement sévère.

Kamui gonfla les joues avant d'acquiescer, marmonnant un « D'accord » qui prouvait son envie du contraire. Les trois adultes rirent à la réaction du plus jeune et son père le prit par la main. Izaya fit un signe de mains aux deux autres avant de quitter l'appartement.

En chemin, Izaya et Kamui passèrent au sushi russe pour acheter le repas du soir. Le petit ne manqua pas d'essayer d'imiter l'accent russe de Simon, amusant tout le monde. Le retour se fit assez vite, Kamui resta sur les épaules de son père durant toute la durée du trajet, blablatant sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais la question qui devait arriver arriva.

« -Dis papa… commença le petit brun.

-Hm ?

-C'était qui le monsieur qui a voulu te lancer un panneau toute à l'heure ?

Izaya posa un temps, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire à son fils.

-C'est un imbécile à la force surhumaine avec trois neurones grillés dans le crane, expliqua-t-il le doigt en l'air.

-Moi aussi j'ai une force surhumaine nan ? Questionna l'enfant. Normalement on peut pas lancer une boîte aux lettres accrochée par-terre, non ?

-C'est vrais Kamui, Izaya leva les yeux vers son fils. Normalement on ne peut pas lancer une boîte aux lettres. »

Kamui inclina la tête de côté avant de poser son menton sur les cheveux du noiraud, ne cherchant pas plus loin. L'informateur continua la marche en silence avant de ressentir une chaleur au creux de son ventre. Il fronça les sourcils, les lèvres pincées. Comme les autres omégas, le printemps était synonyme de chaleur pour lui mais pour rien au monde il ne laisserait un alpha ou qui que ce soit d'autre le monter. Plus jamais il ne revivrait la même chose.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément et grimaça en sentant des centaines de phéromones diffèrent.

Bon dieu, le printemps était vraiment une saison pourrie !

* * *

Voilà un chapitre de fini, je ne vous promet pas que le chapitre 2 arrivera tout de suite mais je me mets une deadline vu que ça m'oblige à bosser x) (merci les rédactions et argumentations du cours de français), mais vous inquiétez pas vous n'aurez pas à attendre six mois pour avoir la suite (héhé).

Donc, je dois avouer qu'Izaya m'a donner (et continuera de me donner) du fil à retordre car il à un caractère assez complexe, il sera sans doute un peut OOC et je m'en excuse, mais je voulais voir quel serait son comportement s'il avait des enfants, donc voilà, c'est fait :)

J'espère que ça vous a plus, je vous invite à me faire part de votre ressenti en review et je vous fais une bise en espèrent vous retrouver au prochain chapitre!

Thea-San


	2. Chapter 2 : AO

Hey très chers lecteurs ! Oui ! Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai réussi à écrire le deuxième chapitre ! *sort un drapeau "Victory" et l'agite frénétiquement*. Bon... par contre j'ai un tout petit peu de retard sur la date de sortie. J'avais décidée de sortir mes chapitres les vendredis mais comme vous devez le savoir si vous n'avez pas de problèmes avec les dates, bah on est pas vendredi ! Héhé... J'ai eu un petit blocage il y a quelques semaines et j'ai supprimé TOUT mon chapitre pour le recommencer, c'est une habitude que j'ai, mais j'ai finalement pu le finir :D

Maintenant je fais faire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fais :

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Zofra :** Merci d'avoir été ma première review ! Elle m'a bien rassurée (comme tu le sais) et m'a lancer pour la continuer. Tes théories sont très intéressantes, je suis d'ailleurs plutôt fière de moi de faire peser un doute sur l'origine des petits :3

 **Nifelheim :** Merci ma pika pour tes petits commentaire tout mignons, ils m'ont bien fait plaisir et je suis contente de t'incruster dans ce fandom ! Nyark, tu sais pas dans quoi tu tombe :3

 **Vlogane :** Je suis flattée par ta review, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurais quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste pour une fanfiction Omégaverse de Durarara, je suis heureuse de "réaliser" comme tu l'as dis, l'un de tes rêves. Tes théories aussi sont pas mal intéressantes, mais elles ne sont pas forcément bonnes :)

 **Invoges :** Contente d'avoir attiré ton attention avec mon histoire (bien que je t'ais en _GRANDE_ partie forcé XD) et j'espère que la suite te plaira

Voilà donc, les réponses aux reviews est terminé, le second chapitre peut donc commencé ! Je vous retrouve plus bas ;)

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

 _A/O_

 _XxXxX_

Izaya sépara pour la troisième fois de la matinée ses deux fils turbulents. Ils avaient encore trouvé un sujet de dispute et c'étaient mis à ce tapé dessus en plein milieu du salon. Le jeune père, en plein travail, avait accouru pour les séparer avant que ça ne dégénère, si jamais eux aussi développaient une force surhumaine comme Kamui il y avait de gros risques de casse et Izaya n'avait pas franchement envie de se retrouver avec tous ses enfants plâtrés. Namie observait la scène du coin de l'œil depuis le premier étage, se délectant du spectacle. _Ça lu fera les pieds !_ pensa-t-elle en recommençant son rangement. La petit Kamui n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux vers ses frères, préférant s'occuper de sa lecture, bien plus enrichissante qu'une dispute pour une broutille.

L'informateur tenait à bout de bras ses fils, à une distance raisonnable pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'atteindre même en balançant des coups de pieds, ce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire. Un rictus tordu apparu sur son visage et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Bon dieu, mais ils étaient intenables, ils ne leurs fallait vraiment rien pour se disputer, une chaussette échangé, un crayon emprunter, une peluche disparu et c'est parti pour la Guerre de Cent ans… des fois Izaya se demandait comment il arrivait à les supporter, il c'était même une fois demandé s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'appeler un exorciste, juste pour être sûr. Pour quelle raison se disputaient-ils encore ? A oui… pour l'affaire « Monsieur Lapin ». Mikoto ne trouvait plus sa peluche préféré et avait vu son frère avec dans les bras, il avait tout de suite crié au voleur avant de se jeté sur Akirō. Le pauvre noiraud n'avait rien vu venir et s'était écrasé au sol avant de répliquer sans attendre. C'est à ce moment que les cris avaient attirés l'attention de leur père.

Soupirant bruyamment, Izaya assit ses deux garnements sur le canapé à une distance raisonnable avant de croiser les bras en leur lançant un regard sévère. Les deux petits garçons avaient compris que leur père et en colère contre eux -le mot était peut-être un peu fort- et se turent en baissant la tête. Mikoto gardait la tête basse, ses petits doigts entrelacés sur ses cuisses tandis que son frère fuyait la vue de son père en détournant la tête au maximum, au risque de se faire un torticolis. Izaya trouva leur réaction adorable mais resta aussi sérieux que possible.

« -Les garçons, commença-t-il. Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer pour une peluche, vous êtes grands non ? Alors comportez-vous comme des grands, vous n'allez pas à vous battre pour si peu, d'accord ?

Les petits gardèrent la tête baissée, Akirō risqua un regard discret vers son père, une mine coupable sur le visage. L'adulte du se retenir d'aller lui sauter dessus pour lui faire un câlin, il était adorable quand il faisait cette tête !

-Les garçons ? Plus de bagarres pour les peluches ? Promis ?

-Oui papa, marmonna le noiraud.

-Promis papa… » Ajouta Mikoto.

Izaya lança un « Bien ! » en claquant ses mains avant de retourner vers son bureau, il avait quand même un travail à terminer ! Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et se remit à pianoter sur son clavier en laissant son regard défiler sur les nombreux écrans.

C'était un travail de recherches, un jeu d'enfant pour l'informateur, mais pour une fois il n'était pas du tout emballé par ce boulot. Après plusieurs cas de disparitions suspectes d'omégas mâles et d'alphas femelles, la police avait décidée de faire appel à Izaya et ses informations. D'après les enquêteurs, un groupe clandestin nommé « A/O » était sans doute lié à cette affaire, mais les preuves manquaient pour demander un mandat pour fouiller leurs locaux. C'est ainsi qu'Izaya c'était retrouvé avec cette affaire, mais le problème était qu'il connaissait déjà cette société. Normal pour un informateur de son envergure dira-t-on, mais ce n'est pas grâce à son travail qu'il avait découvert A/O, il aurait d'ailleurs préféré ne jamais plus entendre parler de ce groupe et ne jamais avoir à nouveau affaire à eux, trop de mauvais souvenirs le liait à ces types.

Quelques images remontèrent dans l'esprit du noiraud qui ferma durement les yeux, les sourcils froncés avant de secouer la tête, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier ces moments. Il resta quelques secondes les yeux clos avant de les rouvrir, regardant un instant vers son écran sans vraiment le voir. Une pression sur sa hanche le sorti de son flottement et il baissa les yeux vers Kamui. Le petit brun avait les yeux inquiets, ses prunelles carmin brillaient faiblement en observant son père.

« -Tu repense à Himeka ? demanda-t-il, assez bas pour ne pas être entendu par ses frères qui avaient recommencé à jouer, calmement.

Izaya laissa un sourire doux étirer ses lèvres et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-Oui, c'est vrais, je repense à elle, il lança un coup d'œil vers son écran avant de revenir au garçonnet. Le travail que j'ai en ce moment à un rapport avec…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement.

-Ça a un rapport avec sa disparition ? » Déduit l'enfant.

Izaya écarquilla les yeux. Son fils se souvenait de cet événement ? Ou alors il était déjà assez mature pour comprendre ? Une petite étincelle de fierté s'alluma dans le regard du noiraud malgré son sourire triste.

« -Tout à fait Kamui.

-Alors il faut que tu règles ça ! Comme ça tu iras mieux et ça n'arrivera plus à personne ! » Lança Kamui avec un regard sérieux, bien qu'un sourire se dessine lentement sur son visage, comprenant l'étincelle dans le regard de son père.

Un mélange de joie et d'émoi parcouru l'informateur qui rapprocha son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« -Merci Kamui. » Lui murmura-t-il.

Le petit sourit et retourna vers le salon, Izaya l'observa s'éloigné. Kamui était intelligent, très intelligent mais aussi solide émotionnellement, il n'avait quasi jamais pleuré, que ce soit de tristesse ou bien de joie. Plus jeune il pleurait comme tous les bébés mais une fois la parole et la marche acquise, il n'avait plus versé une larme, excepté quand il se faisait mal, ce qui était aussi assez rare vu qu'il était beaucoup plus prudent que ses deux frères.

Akirō lui était une vraie machine à geindre en plus d'être incroyablement bavard et plein d'énergie. Il courait partout parlait à tout le monde dans la rue, même –surtout- aux inconnus et était du genre à se blesser avec un rien, en plus il marquer à une vitesse folle –ah ! Une particularité héritée d'Izaya, en plus des cheveux corbeaux. Et il avait depuis peu prit l'habitude de lancer des cuillères sur ses frères, espérons qu'il ne se mette pas à leur jeter des couteaux dans quelques années…

Comparé à ses frères, Mikoto avait vraiment l'air du petit _''faible''_ de la fratrie. Pleurant rapidement, très émotif, à se cacher derrière ses frères, il était tout de même assez amical et adorer rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, mais sa timidité reprenait souvent le dessus. Il lui arrivait même de presque disparaître derrière le fort caractère de ses frères.

C'était fou un tel panel de caractère complètement opposé à leur genre. Kamui était un oméga au caractère bien trempé et Mikoto un alpha peureux et pleurnichard. Le seul qui n'avait pas de _code_ comportemental _imposé_ par la société était Akirō qui pouvait être qui il voulait sans craintes d'être jugé.

Izaya était content que ses enfants n'aient pas encore à penser au problème des genres, à leur âge la chose la plus importante était de s'amuser et de se faire des amis. Ils avaient tout le temps pour apprendre les problèmes du monde, mais pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas à s'en soucier.

Après encore une demi-heure de travailler, Izaya enregistra son dossier et mit son ordinateur en veille avant de lever les yeux sur l'horloge accroché au mur du salon. 12h37, ses petits monstres n'allaient pas tarder à avoir faim et croyez-en son expérience, il était plus simple de se battre contre un Shizu-chan en colère que de contenir ces trois mioches.

Le père se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrant chaque placard à la recherche de quoi faire un repas et se mit au travail. Au bout de quelque minute il appela Namie à l'aide, n'arrivant pas à gérer toute les préparations en même temps. Les trois enfants sentirent l'odeur de la nourriture et vinrent observer l'avancée du travail, laissant entendre les grognements affamé de leur ventre monter aux oreilles des deux adultes et autre commentaires montrant leur faim. Quant, d'après leurs yeux, le repas fut bientôt achevé, les trois se mirent à sortir les assiettes, bols, verres et couverts pour les déposer sur la table plus ou moins comme il faut. Tout le monde se mit à table –même Namie que les enfants _obligèrent_ à rester– et le déjeuner se passa sans encombre, sauf si l'on compte les trois fois ou Akirō c'était mis à lancer ses baguettes et cuillères sur Mikoto et Kamui –qui lui plongea la tête dans son bol de riz en retour. Une fois la vaisselle faite, Izaya mit les enfants au lit pour qu'ils puissent faire la sieste, ils étaient encore jeune et avaient besoin de dormir pour bien grandir –bien que Kamui et Akirō soient légèrement au-dessus de la moyen de taille pour des six ans.

Izaya remonta légèrement la couverture de Mikoto jusque sous le cou de celui-ci, observant quelque instant son visage endormie avant de sortir de la chambre à l'étage, refermant lentement la porte et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au salon ou Namie y buvait tranquillement un café, mise à son aise sur le canapé. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé placé perpendiculairement à celui ou était installée la jeune femme et soupira longuement, fatigué. Son assistante trouva que le moment était propice pour lui lancer une pique.

« -Il ne fallait pas faire des enfants si c'est pour soupirer autant, dit-elle en buvant un gorgée de la boisson chaude.

Le noiraud tourna la tête vers elle, un demi-sourire en coin.

-Oooh, Namie-san s'inquiéterait-elle pour moi ? Roucoula-t-il. Comme c'est gentil de ta part !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. _Toujours une pirouette celui-là !_

-Surement pas ! Je ne m'inquiète que pour Seiji-kun, vous pourriez mourir devant mes yeux que ça ne me ferai ni chaud ni froid. Quoique… elle sembla réfléchir en se tenant le menton entre son pouce et son index. Je pense que si je vous voyais mourir je serais plutôt heureuse d'être débarrassée de vous !

L'informateur ricana en se repositionnant comme il faut sur le canapé, laissant l'un de ses bras pendre derrière le dossier.

-Mais voyons Namie, qui voudra embaucher une femme qui n'a d'yeux que pour son petit frère comme toi ? Franchement des fois j'ai peur que mes fils deviennent étranges par ta faute ! Se moqua Izaya en laissant un sourire moqueur élargir ses lèvres.

-Vos enfants sont déjà étranges de par le fait qu'il s'agisse des _votre_. D'ailleurs je me pose une question…

-Hm ?

-Qui est l'autre parent ? »

Izaya ne répondit pas et laissa son regard se voiler, la mine sombre. La jeune femme attendit un instant, mais son patron ne dit rien. Elle finit son café et alla déposer la tasse dans l'évier puis elle se dirigea vers l'entrée pour enfiler sa veste. Remontant son col, elle tourna la tête vers Izaya toujours assit dans la même position. La brune l'observa encore quelque instant. Cet homme était vraiment étrange, ses émotions pouvaient s'inverser en quelques secondes et il ne parlait de rien consternant l'origine de ses fils. Namie c'était même des fois demandé si les triplets étaient vraiment les enfants du brun, mais il était assez facile de se rendre compte que le doute sur leur lien de sang n'était tout simplement pas envisageable.

«-Je pars plus tôt aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle sans vraiment se demander si son patron l'avait entendu ou non et ouvrit la porte. A demain, Orihara-san. »

La porte claqua.

Le son réveilla légèrement Izaya qui papillonna des paupières en observant les alentours avant de reprendre ses esprits. Le jeune homme soupira et se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le canapé, se recroquevillant un peu sur lui-même, le regard las.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas refusé l'affaire sur A/O ? Il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'eux ni se retrouver lié de près ou de loin à leur groupe, bien que pour ce détail ce soit déjà trop tard. Le seul point positif qu'il trouvait avec le travail qu'on lui avait confié était qu'il pouvait garder un œil sur ces types, qui était une raison assez intéressante en soit.

Le noiraud se repositionna sur le dos et laissa son avant-bras gauche recouvrir ses yeux, ce donnant aussi le droit à une petite sieste. Mais son sommeil ne dura pas plus de vingt minutes, troublé par la sonnerie stridente de l'un de ses innombrables téléphones portables. Le jeune homme mogréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de décrocher, oubliant complètement de regarder son correspondant.

« -Allô ? »

 _« -Onii-san ! C'est Kururi à l'appareil ! »_

L'aîné Orihara fronça les sourcils et se retint de raccrocher, faignant un sourire.

« -Oooh, ma petite Kururi ! Que me vaut le déplaisir de ton appel ? »

Un ricanement retenti de l'autre côté du combiner.

 _« -Mairu et moi on voulait savoir si les garçons étaient disponible cet après-midi pour aller au zoo ! »_

Izaya haussa les sourcils en se redressant sur le canapé.

« -Les petits sont libres, mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée plus tôt ? »

 _« -Oh, une envie soudaine de voir nos neveux adorés, surement ! Quand est-ce qu'on pourra venir les chercher ? »_

Le noiraud marcha dans la pièce principale de son appartement, laissant son regard vagabonder jusqu'à tomber sur son ordinateur. Il l'observa un moment, le regard pensif.

 _« Nii-san ? Tu es toujours là où tu nous as fait un infarctus ? »_

« Dis-moi ma petite Kururi, que dirais-tu que je vous amènes directement les petits ? Ca me fera une sortie, j'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu moi aussi. »

La jeune fille de l'autre côté de l'appareil posa un temps, réfléchissant à la proposition de son grand frère avant de laisser sa voix résonner dans le micro.

 _« -D'accord grand-frère ! Quand est-ce que tu pourras nous les amener ? »_

Izaya leva les yeux vers l'horloge.

« -15h ça te va ? »

 _« -O.K ! À toute à l'heure ! »_

Et elle raccrocha sans plus de discours.

Izaya regarda un instant l'écran de son téléphone, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de laisser ses garçons dehors sans surveillances. Oui, Kururi et Mairu n'était pas considérées comme une surveillance à proprement parlé mais plutôt comme une source de divertissement pour ses fils et possiblement deux nids à problèmes ambulants. Peut-être que le jeune père devrait rester avec eux pendant la visite du zoo ? Non, Izaya n'aimait pas le zoo, les zoos étaient fait pour amuser les enfants. Les seuls animaux qui pourraient avoir ne serai-ce qu'une once d'intérêt pour l'informateur était les chats et à ce qu'il sache, il n'y avait pas de chats dans les zoos, donc aucun intérêt d'aller y faire un tour.

Après mur réflexions Izaya fini par se convaincre que cette sortie ne pourrait être que bénéfique aux garçons, bien qu'il faille donner quelque consignes de sécurités aux jumelles, histoire de. Le jeune homme passa un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour s'assurer de l'heure qu'il lui restait pour emmener les petits aux filles. 14h15. Il était temps pour les petits de ce lever !

* * *

Allez hop ! Chapitre fini, j'espère que les nouvelles informations ne vous perturbes pas trop et alimentes bien comme il faut vos théories farfelues que je prends un malin plaisir à lire XD Ma deadline est mise à dans un mois et une semaine, le vendredi soir, si j'arrive à finir mon chapitre plutôt, il sortira avant (un vendredi) mais si je n'y arrive pas il sortira aussi tôt que possible.

Je vous fais une bise sur le nez et vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! (ou journée, ça dépends du moment ou vous aurez terminez ce chapitre :P )

Bye, Thea-San


	3. Chapter 3 : Face à face

Hey hey hey, voici enfin le chapitre trois avec _beaucoup_ de retard et je m'en excuse plus bas que terre. Je vais pas dire que c'est les cours qui m'ont empêché d'écrire, loin de là, c'est juste que j'ai eu l'une de mes plus grosses panne d'inspiration depuis bien longtemps. Mais comme vous le voyez, j'ai réussi à reprendre et à terminer ce chapitre ! (que j'ai recommencé un nombre incalculable de fois... mais la dernière était la bonne !)

Donc voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je vous retrouve plus bas, vous connaissez la chanson.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

 _Face à face_

 _XxXxX_

Le combat avait commencé depuis déjà une dizaine de minute et aucun des deux adversaires n'avait déclaré forfait. Leur fierté était en jeu, ils ne pouvaient arrêter ainsi, c'était impensable pour eux, impossible ne serait-ce que d'y penser. Malgré les deux bons mètres entre eux la tension était palpable dans la pièce et leurs cinq spectateurs ne perdaient pas une seule miette du spectacle, se demandant qui allait lâcher en premier. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un combat de regard, mais les deux semblaient jouer leur vie.

Malgré son visage quasiment neutre, Izaya se sentait bouillir, il se sentait trahit, trompé par ses sœurs. Comment avaient-elles osé faire ça ? Comment avaient-elles pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que ça aurait été une bonne idée de l'amener _lui_ ici ? C'était tout simplement impensable, inimaginable, complètement surréaliste !

Shizuo aussi semblait sur le point d'exploser, sauf que comparé à son ennemi de toujours qui savait garder son calme, lui avait les poings serrés, les dents grinçant presque et son corps tremblait légèrement, même ses joues semblaient avoir pris une légère teinte rosé.

Ça aurait presque pu être comique si on ne savait pas que les deux pouvaient détruire tout un quartier en se battant, ce que les deux jeunes sœurs Orihara semblaient ignorer vu qu'elles avaient eu la _merveilleuse_ idée de ramener l'ex-barman _chez_ leur frère, chose que leur fameux frère ne tarderai pas de leur faire payer, il fallait juste qu'il survive.

Pour quelle raison ses cadettes avaient ramené se bulldozer à nœud papillon ici déjà ? D'après ce qu'Izaya avait réussi à comprendre malgré la colère suite à l'intrusion du blond chez lui, Mikoto s'était perdu au zoo près des enclos des félins. Shizuo l'avait trouvé en pleur alors qui promenait la petite Akane avec Vorona et l'avait ramené aux deux sœurs après quelques minutes de recherche. Les jumelles avaient voulu le remercier et l'avaient « obligé » à rentrer avec elles et les trois petits, assez enthousiastes, laissant en plans la jolie russe et la fillette.

Izaya aperçu du coin de l'œil Mikoto observer l'alpha teint avec de grand yeux, un mélange d'admiration et d'interrogation dans son regard chocolat. Le brun se reteint de se mordre la lèvre et arqua légèrement les sourcils, amusant un peu sa Némésis qui reprenait peu à peu contenance. L'informateur coupa enfin le silence.

« - Bon Shizu-chan…

Le blond retroussa un peu le nez en entendant se surnom qu'il détestait, prenant une mine boudeuse.

-Ça me tue de te le dire mais bon. Il posa un temps, le mot resta bloqué dans sa gorge, bon, pas grave, il y avait bien d'autre manière de le dire de toute manière. On va dire que je te suis _un peu_ reconnaissant d'avoir ramené Mikoto à mes sœurs. Il tourna la tête vers les deux adolescentes et leur lança un regard meurtrier. Mais tu n'avais pas à venir _ici._

Shizuo lâcha une espèce de grognement sourd qui résonna dans sa gorge.

-Tes sœurs sont tenaces, surement autant que toi, _sale puce_. Il lui lança un regard mauvais.

Le propriétaire des lieux ricana en entrelaçant ses doigts entre eux sur la table, lui lançant un regard tout aussi mauvais.

-Ça doit être de famille.

-Surement. »

Les deux adultes recommencèrent à se fusiller du regard, amusant Akirō et Kururi, intriguant Kamui et ennuyant Mairu qui bailla sans aucune discrétion. Quant à Mikoto, il observait sans aucune discrétion Shizuo. La jeune adolescente aux cheveux courts tira sur la manche de sa sœur avec un regard fatigué, les deux se regardèrent une demi seconde avant que la lunetteuse ne se redresse, à genoux depuis plusieurs minutes d'un côté de la table.

« -Onii-chan, elle tourna la tête vers Shizuo, Heiwajima-san, Mairu et moi allons rentrer. Essayez de ne pas vous entre-tuer devant les enfants d'accord ! »

Elle leur lança un regard amusé auquel ils répondirent tout deux par un « Hm » dédaigneux, faisant sourire la brune qui tira sa sœur par le bras en saluant leurs neveux avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Les deux hommes restèrent à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux. Yeux qu'Izaya autant que Shizuo, rêvait d'arracher, mais voilà, les trois petits spectateurs empêchaient leurs envies meurtrières de prendre le dessus. Encore heureux, car Namie n'aurait surement pas envie de venir aider Izaya à réparer l'appartement, encore moins appeler un réparateur ou toute une équipe de maçons.

L'ex-barman commença à se demander ce qu'il faisait encore là, d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il accepté de suivre les deux adolescentes alors qu'il savait pertinemment ou elles l'emmenaient ? Encore une question trop compliquée pour son cerveau, il décida donc de laisser cette question de côté et tourna sans s'en rendre compte les yeux vers le petit Mikoto qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis le zoo. Il cligna un peu des paupières en croisant le regard du petit garçon. C'est fou comme il pouvait lui dire quelque chose, bon les deux autres aussi, mais pas de manière si flagrante. Ses yeux chocolat, ses cheveux châtains foncé en bataille, c'était sûr, il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu avant l'incident de la rue. Mais où ? telle était la question.

Akirō aussi lui rappelait pas mal quelqu'un, il lui suffisait de tourner les yeux vers Izaya pour avoir son portrait craché, excepté la couleur des yeux qui était la même que celle de Mikoto. Kamui était le seul de la fratrie à avoir les yeux carmin de son père. Shizuo se dit que la mère des petits, ou bien le père ce dit-il en réfléchissant qu'Izaya avait très bien pu les avoir avec un oméga, devait avoir des yeux marron chocolats, sinon pourquoi les deux autres petits auraient-ils des yeux de cette couleurs ?

« -Shizu-chan, je vois bien que tu essayes de réfléchir, c'est un spectacle à la fois surréaliste et très amusant à voir, on dirait presque de la science-fiction, mais ça en devient presque gênant quand tu t'en sers pour regarder mes enfants.

Le blond tourna les yeux vers Izaya et l'observa de manière neutre, une nouveauté, Izaya ne savait pas que son ennemi était capable d'avoir autre chose que sa grimace colérique sur le visage ou son espèce de sourire d'animal sauvage.

-La ferme.

-Dis monsieur !

Les deux adultes tournèrent simultanément la tête vers Akirō qui les regardait avec ses habituels yeux pétillants de curiosité. Le père eu un petit pincement au cœur suivit une moue boudeuse en voyant que ce regard était destiné à Shizuo.

Ce dernier observa l'enfant, attendant de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

-C'est vrais que tu peux arracher des poteaux du sol ?

-Oui.

Les yeux du petit brun pétillèrent.

-Et c'est vrais que tu survie aux balles et aux couteaux ?

Shizuo hocha la tête et répondis positivement.

-Et c'est vrai que t'as un cerveau de la taille d'un petit poids ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil avant de les froncer en entendant Izaya pouffer. Il lâcha un grognement. _Sale ordure…_

-Non, ça c'est pas vrais, on a tous la même taille de cerveau.

L'enfant pencha la tête de côté, faisant pendre les oreilles de sa capuche.

-Même les protozozaires ?

-Protozoaires Akirō, corrigea Kamui.

-C'est pareil.

Une veine palpita sur la tempe du récolteur de dettes en entendant Izaya se retenir de rire, la tête contre le bois de la table, ses bras lui tenant le ventre. Seigneur, s'il vous plait, faites qu'il s'étouffe avec sa propre langue de vipère.

-Demande à la puce qui te sert de père. » répondit Shizuo en grognant.

Akirō bouda en gonflant les joues et s'enfuit jouer dans le salon. Son petit frère continua de regarder Shizuo qui allait finir par être mal à l'aise, ou par l'énerver. Kamui par contre le regardait d'une toute autre manière, il ne semblait pas l'apprécier. Ça pouvait se comprendre, enfin en partie. Malgré son jeune âge, le petit garçon arrivait déjà à reconnaître quelques émotions par odeur, et il pouvait affirmer que son père et le dénommé Shizuo ne s'aimaient pas, chose suffisante à son âge pour ne pas apprécier le faux blond.

 _« C'est bizarre,_ se dit-il en fronçant un peu le nez, inspirant quelques brides d'odeurs et phéromones, _normalement un oméga et un alpha sont pas censé avoir ce genre d'odeur l'un en face de l'autre… »_

Le petit génie se rapprocha de son père et lui tira un peu sur la manche. Le brun baissa les yeux vers lui.

« -Oui Kamui ?

-Pourquoi toi et monsieur Shizuo vous vous aimez pas ?

Shizuo s'étrangla avec sa salive en regardant vers l'enfant qui ne lui lança aucun regard, trop occupé à questionner son père qui lui sourit en lui tapotant la tête.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Shizu-chan est un monstre stupide et violent.

-C'est toi qui passe ton temps à chercher des stratagèmes pour me tuer !

-Oh, Shizu-chan connait le mot « stratagèmes », le brun ricana en tournant des yeux moqueurs vers lui. Tu montes un peu dans mon estime, entre la peste et le choléra, tu as la place parfaite ! Par contre je tiens à te rappeler que c'est _toi_ qui cherche tout le temps à me tuer. »

Le blond serra les poings en grinçant des dents. Cet enfoiré profitait du faite que ses enfants soient là pour lui lancer des piques, il savait qu'il se retenait pour ne pas choquer des enfants. Il était peut-être un peu humain quand-même finalement. Cette option fut bien sur mise à la trappe aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.

Kamui regarda les deux à tour de rôle en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi son père semblait mentir sur quelque chose ? C'était frustrant pour un enfant de son âge de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce qu'il voulait et il partit rejoindre Akirō qui gribouillait avec des crayons pastel sur des feuilles. Mikoto ne vit même pas partir son frère, toujours trop occupé à observer Shizuo qui finit par soupirer.

« -Tu n'as jamais expliqué à ton fils que c'était mal élevé de regarder comme ça les gens ?

-Pourquoi ? Il ne regarde pas un humain de toute manière. » Lança-t-il en lui souriant méchamment.

Le garçonnet arrêta enfin sa contemplation pour tourner des yeux interrogateurs vers son père.

-Pourquoi tu dis que Shizu-nii n'est pas un humain papa ?

Le sourit d'Izaya disparu immédiatement, surprenant autant Shizuo que le surnom que l'enfant venait de lui donner. Le petit châtain les regarda encore tous les deux.

-Bah quoi c'est vrais nan ? Pourquoi tu dis que c'est un monstre ?

Le regard d'Izaya s'assombrit de quelques teintes en même temps que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes.

-Kamui aussi est super fort, pourtant tu dis pas que c'est un monstre, alors pourquoi Shizu-nii ?

-Il se fait tard, coupa Izaya en se levant, faisant grincer les pieds de la chaise contre le sol. Il est temps pour _Shizu-nii_ de rentrer chez lui.

Il s'approcha du blond et de Mikoto, le regard toujours aussi sombre mais avec l'un de ses faux sourires qui tentait de masquer ses autres émotions. Mikoto le suivit du regard en le regardant d'un air boudeur. Shizuo observa son expression, c'était un mélange de colère et de quelque chose en plus. Raah, il était chiant ce sale informateur à cacher ses émotions !

-Oui, je me demande même pourquoi je suis resté aussi longtemps ici » dit-il d'un ton neutre en se relevant de sa chaise.

Izaya hocha la tête en marchant vers la porte d'entrée suivi du blond, le petit alpha les regarda s'éloigner en faisant toujours la tête.

Le père de famille ouvrit la porte et indiqua la sortie d'un mouvement de tête à Shizuo qui passa le pas avant de s'arrêter sur le palier pour regarder Izaya. Celui-ci tremblait presque, les lèvres pincées et les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchit en serrant la poignée. C'était très bizarre, l'informateur n'avait jamais été comme ça, devant Shizuo en tout cas. Était-ce parce que ses enfants étaient là ? Masquer ses émotions devait sans doute être difficile devant eux et ils étaient surement les seules personnes avec qui il devait être sincère. Le blond eu presque de la pitié pour lui. Comment pouvait-on se refermer autant sur soi-même ?

« -Ça a pas l'air d'être facile, lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

-De ? demanda Izaya avec dédain.

L'alpha passa sa main sur sa nuque, c'était bizarre de parler aussi calmement en la présence de la puce et _avec_ la puce.

-D'avoir des gosses à ton âge et avec ton boulot.

-C'est comme ça, j'ai pas décidé de les avoir, le brun fronça le nez en baissant légèrement les yeux.

-L'autre parent t'aide pas à t'en occuper ?

Izaya serra les dents en relevant la tête vers Shizuo, son regard meurtrier directement planté dans ses prunelles chocolat. Le collecteur de dette aurait presque pu reculer d'un pas de surprise.

-D'où ça te regarde ? T'as rien à savoir alors je te prierais de rentrer chez toi, je veux pas qu'un alpha instable reste trop près de chez-moi.

Shizuo fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête vers son ennemi, soutenant son regard avec le même air meurtrier.

-Tu peux parler. »

Les deux se toisèrent encore méchamment, ils étaient tellement concentré l'un sur l'autre qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas le regard insistant de Kamui depuis le salon. Son regard resta concentré sur eux avant d'être éclairé, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose en les regardant ainsi. Il entendit Akirō se relever pour aller vers eux mais n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Son frère pouvait être vraiment rapide des fois. Le petit brun arriva vite à côté de son père pour s'accrocher au pans gauche de son pantalon, obligeant l'adulte à baisser les yeux vers lui, imité par Shizuo. Le petit béta regarda le blond en souriant, ses yeux brillant avec la même étincelle que plus tôt.

« -Dis, tu reviendras nous voir Shizu-nii ?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, qu'est-ce que cette famille avait avec lui ? Il avait l'impression que tous les enfants lui tournaient autour !

-Hein que tu reviendras nous voir Shizu-nii ? Akirō le regarda avec insistance.

Shizuo soupira.

-Si ton père m'y autorise.

Sans perdre un instant, le petit brun leva les yeux vers son père qui se senti immédiatement craquer devant son regard.

-Tu laisseras Shizu-nii revenir à la maison ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Izaya grogna un peu, le visage toujours aussi tendu.

-Si vous insistez tous autant, il soupira, mais je comprends vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez…

Le garçonnet souri et se mit à sautiller joyeusement.

-Youpi ! il repartit en courant vers le salon. Papa veut bien que Shizu-nii revienne nous voir ! »

Mikoto laissa également un petit cri de joie lui échapper.

Le père des trois garçons les regarda d'un air blasé avant de soupirer en tournant la tête vers e blond.

« -Je vois pas pourquoi ils sont aussi intéressé par toi, ça va finir par tourner à l'obsession.

-Ça aussi ça doit être de famille.

Izaya observa l'air moqueur de Shizuo et senti son ventre chauffer. Un tremblement à peine perceptible le prix et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

 _« Oh non ! Même pas en rêve ! »_

-Bon tu vas te décider à rentrer chez-toi ?

-Mais c'est toi, on dirait que tu me retiens.

-Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de partir. »

Les deux échangèrent un mauvais sourire moqueur et Shizuo tourna les talons pour descendre les escaliers et rentrer chez lui et Izaya referma la porte. Il posa son front contre sa porte et mit l'une de ses mains contre son ventre. Il avait réussi à ne pas y faire attention depuis que cet imbécile était entré chez-lui, mais la proximité à la fin avait été une torture pour son ventre. Les phéromones d'alpha de Shizuo l'avaient mis sur les nerfs et avaient réussi à faire réagir ses instincts primaires d'omégas, ça le mettait en rage. L'appartement puait les phéromones. Le père se décolle de la porte pour aller ouvrir les fenêtres pour se débarrasser de cette infection odorante, mais préféra rebrousser chemin en apercevant Shizuo sortir du bâtiment, envoyant de petits piquottement dans le ventre du brun qui s'éloigna immédiatement des fenêtres. Cet imbécile d'alpha sans cervelle était-il incapable de contrôler ses phéromones ou quoi ?

Izaya fini par ouvrir les fenêtres, une fois sur que Shizuo était assez loin pour que son odeur ne soit plus présente et parti s'asseoir à son bureau et laissa sa tête tomber contre la surface. Il leva ensuite la tête vers son écran.

C'est vrai qu'il avait encore du boulot…

Zut.

* * *

Et voilà, je suis certaine que quelques-uns d'entre vous sont déçu de ne pas avoir la visite du zoo dans ce chapitre mais voilà, c'était ça qui me posait un gros problème, alors j'ai préféré supprimer cette partie, j'en suis un peu triste, mais je devais trouver un moyen de finir mon chapitre.

Donc dites-moi, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous avez de nouvelles idées pour vos théories farfelues que j'adore lire en review ? Ou bien autre chose ? N'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part, je trouverais peut-être un moyen de vous éclaircir dans la suite ^^

Allez bye bye

Thea-San


End file.
